


Some things...

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Future, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid France specifically, Literature, Other, Outer Space, arthur the dorkest of dorks, though are they even France anymore?, who knows i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: ...never change.-----Or soft space things.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Some things...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dewy_Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/gifts).



> Bro I can't write more than six hundred words ever, huh? This is just soft things for Tao. Love u.

There's a lot to miss, up in the stars. The smell of fresh earth, the breeze in one's hair, the sound of laughter accompanying poetry books and candlelight and melodramatic kisses. But there's a lot to appreciate, too. The stars, beautiful and glittering, which seem so close but are so far away. The pure determination of a civilization, striving to survive despite everything. Arthur's keen determination on preserving literature.

Marianne finds it cute. He's always looking through old storage units, transposing books, quoting Jon Don while half asleep and drooling. It's familiar. Some things never change. She hopes these visits are one of them. 

Tonight, like most nights, Arthur sneaked into her quadrant and crawled into her little sleeping space, not caring about the rules or his watch shift in the next three hours. She pulled out the little mp3 player from her drawer and handed Arthur an earbud. He handed her a book and turned on his flashlight. And now, they try not to laugh as Arthur fails at dramatically serenading her with Keats. 

Oh, she doesn’t have the courage to tell him she isn’t the biggest fan of John Donne, nor the will to argue about how many hours he’s been up. Rather, she tries to coax him to lay with her and is only met with complaints because he _knows_ her plan and she’s sure the morning with be a reversal of roles because sun or no sun, she hates mornings. Mornings are admittedly worse when she hasn’t had the chance to curl up with her love, as well, and she points that out quite matter-of-factly. So Arthur agrees to put his book down if he can be allowed to pick the music.

It’s almost childish, especially for someone no younger than 3,000 years, but that’s always how it is when they’re together. Arthur switches to his playlist, an odd sense of pride seeming to flash in his eyes, and Marianne rolls her eyes, pulling him down onto her little bed. 

“You do really need to sleep, though.”

“Sleep is for those who can afford to dream.”

“You’re constantly in your own head!”

“But I don’t dream, I make reality!”

“I will smack you with my pillow.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

So she does, and she’s glad the walls are soundproof, because she’s almost sure they can hear the resulting laughter all the way in the Adrestia Colony. She can practically imagine receiving angry messages from Chiara to “Shut up, it’s Quarternight here!” Still, Arthur grabs the pillow and yanks Marianne down on top of him, causing her to squeal. The flashlight falls off the mattress, but neither are really paying attention. 

“Well, I tried!” she laughs.

And they squabble a bit over who “won” before before Marianne _insists_ Arthur get at least two hours of sleep, to which he finally agrees. But not before quoting W.H. Auden and nearly reciting all of the _Good-Morrow_ and _His Mistress Going to Bed_ before she shuts him up with a sloppy kiss. To which he returns, but to her neck instead, making her burst into joyous giggles.

"Elle est beau," he mutters. 

Truly, some things never change.


End file.
